Tenguesque
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: A tengu menace has been reported around Gensokyou. And she's been harming both humans and youkai alike. Thanks to this, the tengu society demands justice which leads to their ruler making hard decisions. And one of them is the incarceration of one Hatate Himekaidou. Is Hatate truly the one that has been committing the crimes? This story is a part of the Danmakuverse.
1. Episode I - Twin-tailed Suspect

No one is safe.

**DISCLAIMER:** The Touhou Project is a series of vertical-scrolling 'bullet hell' shooters that is created by ZUN of Shanghai Alice. Therefore, he is the owner of the series. The presentation that you're about to read is in no way affiliated with ZUN, Shanghai Alice, and any other publishers of the series' canonical work. This fanfic is a non-profit piece for entertainment only.

Please support the official works.

**STORY RATING: PG-13/T for Teens **_– _For language and suggested themes.

**TOUHOU PROJECT**

**A Danmakuverse Fanfic**

**Tenguesque**

**PART I**

Hatate unceremoniously fell on the muddy ground outside her house. Her fair face was caked with rain, muck, and blood. Coughing the filth out her mouth, the young tengu directed a heinous glare at the culprit. "What the hell is your problem, Momiji!? Like, people just don't go around throwing people out of their own homes in the pouring rain!"

She gasped when the sharp edge of a scimitar was trained near her jugular.

Momiji returned a critically serious gaze at Hatate, unperturbed by neither the torrential downpour nor Hatate's neighbors witnessing this event. She was accompanied by an equally stoic male wolf tengu and a female crow. "Silence. Hatate Himekaidou, you have the right to remain silent. You are under Lord Tenma's suspicion."

Hatate clenched her fist. Momiji was causing a real spectacle right now. "I'm under the Daitengu's suspicion!? What kind of sick ass joke is this!?"

"Nothing to see here, people," Sasuke told the nosy civilians. "This is official government business. Please resume your daily lives."

The female tengu had two wolves with her. They were tied to a leash each like domestic dogs. "Is this the one that she requested to apprehend?" She wondered.

Momiji nodded her head, her eyes and blade never leaving Hatate. "Affirmative."

The confused spirit photographer gritted her teeth. She glared at Aya's frienemy, her close friend, and the random wolf-trainer with utmost ire. "I don't understand – like, what does Lord Tenma want with me? It doesn't make sense! You threw me outta my own house into the rain and cold! At least I should know what's going on?"

Rightfully so, Hatate did not appreciate this. Her hair, blouse and miniskirt were getting soaked. And Momiji sucker-punched her during the skirmish inside the house. Why would Tenma want to see her in the first place? For someone to have the daitengu's attention, it must be immensely important.

"There are reports of a kurasu tengu harming humans and youkai with espionage tactics," Sasuke explained. "Many of them states that she uses either kappa technology or weaponry from beyond Gensokyou."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hatate spat. Her blouse was so thoroughly soaked that her chest was visible. And she wasn't wearing a bra, either.

Sasuke continued. "The fugitive has been described as female – young, slender, with very long twin-tailed hair. You fit the description, Miss Himekaidou."

Understandably, Hatate retorted, "That's friggin' BULLSHIT! Why would I wanna hurt anyone in the first friggin' place!? I wouldn't even hurt a got-damn kitten!" Her wings sprouted from her back in indignation, and the size of them was comparable to those of winged prehistoric creatures.

The sight of Hatate's couch-sized wings unnerved Sasuke and the wolf-trainer, but Momiji remained unmoved. "You're coming with us. One more outburst like that and I will skewer you with my blade. Do I make myself clear?"

Hatate's gargantuan wings suddenly shrunk and she sighed in defeat. Momiji's threat of using her blade was a tale-tell sign of her seriousness. Shedding tears in embarrassment, she raised her hands. "I… surrender…"

**THE DAITENGU'S PALACE**

"We're here to consult with Lord Tenma," Momiji said to a palace guard. "One of the suspects has been compromised."

Behind the wolf tengu, Hatate resisted the urge to kick her. She didn't appreciate being called a suspect. And what did she do to deserve being called as such, anyway? She wondered what it is about her that gave the _daitengu_ pause. Hatate's mind processed several possibilities: from soldier recruitment, to top-secret mission, to company for the night (a rumor has it that Tenma was bisexual). But wait… she was a suspect. She was being treated like a criminal. Why?

She hasn't committed any crime. Well – except for fiddling nasty shit about Aya on her Fiddle page, that is. But that was immoral, not criminal.

"Enter," the stoic sentry said, granting entrance to the _daitengu's_ court. The large doors creaked open and Hatate can see the spacious area beyond them.

A hilt of a sword tapped her spine. "Move along," Sasuke commanded.

"Humph…" she pouted and did as she was told. The courtyard didn't have a roof and it provided a good view of a group of towering pagodas beyond the area. The towers were multi-storied and reached high in the overcast sky. There was a large gong on the other side of the courtyard with two crow tengu near it. They both wore all black clothing along with pointed cowls and the infamous red masks. If Hatate wasn't mistaken, they were either elite guards or executioners. She prayed that they weren't the latter.

"Keep moving," said Sasuke, pushing.

"Don't push me!" Hatate seethed. Honestly, Sasuke was a close friend of her family. The ever dutiful _hakurou tengu _was beginning to grate on her nerves. As a matter of fact, this entire situation did. Tenma wanted to see her and she didn't even know what the hell's going on. And Sasuke acted as if he didn't know her.

"If you didn't stop then I wouldn't have to," Sasuke retorted.

"Asshole…" Hatate muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke expressed shock. "Excuse me?"

Their bickering was cut short by the sound of the gong being heard throughout the piazza.

"Now making her presence is the Most Honorable Lady Tenma," one of the elites announced.

Hatate shifted her gaze towards the lofty flight of stairs before her. Four winged girls in white veils appeared out of the room at the top of the stairs. They parted in twos on each side of the door and made way for a tall masked female with very long violet-white hair. With immaculate grace she glided down the staircase and set the stage for her grand presence. The elites bowed once she reached the end of the stairs and various other agents appeared on the rooftops of the surrounding area. Though it was a bit dramatic, but when the ruler of the tengu was present, she demanded utmost respect from her people.

Despite the serious situation, Hatate sweated. _Wow… Like, take about a grand entrance…_

"Bow," Momiji said, forcing Hatate down on her knees. Both she and Sasuke were on theirs.

Tenma wore the traditional white-red-black robes of the native tengu. There was a long red scarf on her shoulders and a wide obi of the same color on her small waist. Completing her customary getup, she had on a pair of wide black trousers and an ugly long-nosed mask on her face. The regal youkai pretty much fit the description of a tengu perfectly.

Yet, despite the head cheese standing directly before her, Hatate was on the lookout for someone else. She had a gut feeling that a certain _**slut**_ was among the crowd on the rooftops. The twin-tailed girl chanced a glance at one of the towers in the distance and saw the said person.

There, on the top of the tallest pagoda, was Aya. Hatate can make out the rat-faced grin on her face clearly.

_Bitch…_

Hatate's accursed musings were cut off by a dulcet voice. "Eyes forward…"

"Yes ma'am!" Hatate gasped. Doing as told, she realized that Tenma put aside her mask. The violet-haired chieftain stared at her with her intimidating, pupil-less eyes.

"Young lady, do you know why you're here today?" The devil-eyed beauty asked. Her pleasant, smooth tone was like a calm before the storm.

Hatate averted her gaze slightly. Purple lipstick coated the _daitengu's_ full lips. "I… have no idea," she replied carefully. "That is something that I would like to know."

For a long moment, Tenma didn't say anything. All that was heard was the sound of the wind and the clicking of Aya's camera (much to Hatate's chagrin).

Hatate cracked the silence. "Your Majesty?"

"You're lost. This happened all so suddenly, did it?" Tenma produced a smile that didn't reach her eyes. That didn't make Hatate feel any better, though. "You have to forgive me if you're embarrassed about all this but I needed to see you. It is for the safety our kind."

Hatate flinched. "Safety…? I'm accused of being a criminal."

"I take it that the three that apprehended you already informed you of the situation?" Tengu raised a brow.

_Yea, but Momiji didn't have to jump on me though, _Hatate thought bitterly. "Yes, Lord Tenma – but I wonder why. I'm not the one you're looking for."

Tenma narrowed her eyes. "And how can I be sure about that?"

"I don't have any weapons, much less anything from beyond the border." Hatate explained fervently. Then her cellphone started ringing – at a very inopportune time. With her face glowing in embarrassment, Hatate smiled sheepishly. Strange music emitted from the cell, and the language accompanying it was unknown to the tengu. It was a ringtone that was sent to her recently.

Despite the language, some of the words artist repeated sounded suspiciously like…

"_**SANAE! SA-NA-EH!"**_

Sasuke voiced his confusion. "Open Condom Star…?"

Hatate took her cellphone out of her pocket and powered it off. Then she gave Tenma a sheepish smile. "I am soooo sorry about that."

_Got-damn it, Sanae!_ Hatate cursed.

Tenma wasn't amused. "And just where do you think that device comes from?"

Hatate nervously pulled on her collar. "Eheh… from the… Outside World…?"

"You see, I can no longer afford to risk the reputation of our people. You match the description of the Mysterious Tengu ." Tenma revealed, nodding sadly. "As ruler of this village, I must convince the rest of Gensokyou that we do not affiliate with criminals."

"But I'm not the Mysterious Tengu!"

That outburst earned her two blades near her jugular. Momiji and Sasuke were disgustingly dutiful today.

"I'm sorry, young bird, but until we discover the identity of the Mysterious Tengu I must incarcerate you to the dungeons." Tenma declared.

"Whaaaaaaat~!?" Hatate sang with disbelief.

Tenma closed her eyes solemnly. "Please forgive me, but I'm doing what must be done."

"Wait – NO!" Hatate shrieked as Momiji and Sasuke grabbed her arms. "This is a huge mistake! You can't put me in jail! Do you have any idea of what they do to cute girls like me in jail!?"

Tenma turned away from the much younger crow, her long _tarigashima-_styled ponytail (very low ponytail tied by either a ribbon or scrunchie – usually seen on royal women and shrine maidens) swishing. "It's for the best… Take her away."

"They don't have scented bath oils in the showers!" Hatate screeched as she was dragged away. "This isn't fair!"

All the tengu in the court went into a clamor. Whether their ruler is right or wrong, they were glad to see one of their own go under. Someone had to be blamed. They wanted justice, even if it was misguided. And the tengu will claim their justice, even if it meant throwing one of their children inside a cell to rot forever.

"You idiots!" Hatate cried. "Have you all lost your minds!?"

**THE DAITENGU'S ROOM**

Tenma entered her quarters and sighed sadly. The child named Hatate was one of many crow tengu to be incarcerated this week. Seeing their sad faces made Tenma weep on the inside but she must remain stoic. She couldn't afford to let the Mysterious Tengu nuisance to become a crisis. Arresting citizens that fit the wayward tengu's description was her only choice. But, if luck would have it, the said tengu was already imprisoned.

How Tenma hoped that this is true!

She sat on a polished desk near a window, surveying the paperwork on it. Countless names of the incarcerated girls were written on the scrolls. Their blood types, dates of births, and other information about them were on the paperwork as well. Finding the Mysterious Tengu's identity is going to take a while.

Tenma's hair touched the floor while she sat, fitting the appearance a feudal queen to a tee. "You're not as discreet as you used to be… Aya Shameimaru," she said without glancing at the sudden presence at the window. "That would've got you killed years ago…"

Aya was sitting on the window, scribbling in a notepad. Her long glamorous legs were crossed and there was a smirk on her lips. "You're playing with your hair again, Lady Tenma. Though I hafta admit, purple-white hair does look strangely appealing on you."

"My hair is the least of my concerns right now," Tenma chided, flipping her ridiculous hair. "You're not supposed to be here. What do you want?"

Aya's smiled widened, obtaining a sinister look. "What if I told you that you have indeed caught the Mysterious Tengu?"

Tenma's solid white eyes narrowed. "I'm listening…"

**END OF EPISODE ONE**

**_DEC 29, 2012_  
**

_Damn. No trail, no jury, and Hatate get thrown in the slammer. They tengu are a pretty rough bunch, aren't they? But is she really the Mysterious Tengu, the sniping scourge of the Danmakuverse?_

_Maybe – maybe not… we'll find out soon._

_Special thanks to Mephiles666 for proofreading this. I know you heard that name before, so go read his fics. They're awesome!_

_Till next episode!_


	2. Episode II - Jailbirds

Uh-oh…

**TOUHOU PROJECT**

**A Danmakuverse Fanfic**

**Tenguesque**

**PART II**

"Look alive, ladies," an inmate shouted. "We have a real pretty one coming into the slammer today!"

A wolf-whistle followed. "Ooh! Look at the legs on her! They're to die for!"

"Throw her in here with me, warden," another tengu woman said. "She'll be just fine living with me! I'll take gooood care of her!"

Hatate shuddered. She hasn't even been put in a cell yet and she was already scared. The tengu that were cat-calling her were all tall and imposing. The prisoners certainly didn't lack femininity though. They were all attractive girls bearing similar hairstyles similar to Hatate's own. Yet, their cuteness is not to be taken for granted…

They're tengu after all…

"Stop dragging your feet," a prison guard commanded, pricking Hatate's butt with the blade of a _naginata_.

"H-hey! That hurt!" Hatate winced.

"Walk faster," the guard pricked the young tengu's backside again.

"Oww!"

"Aww, don't do that, warden! You'll deflate her nice ass!"

_Suffering Shanghai! _Hatate thought in horror. _These girls are just as perverted as Aya! I can't live here! They'll eat me alive!_

Hatate forced herself to drown out the sounds of prison obscenities. It was all she can do. The warden continued to lead Hatate to her cell. When they arrived near the end of the hallway, someone reached out and grabbed her left ponytail. The inmate yanked Hatate's locks so fiercely that it brought tears to her eyes.

"KYAAAH!" Hatate sobbed. "Let go of my hair!"

The inmate, a plain white-haired tengu with bags under her eyes, pulled Hatate against the bars with frightening strength. She laid her face on the young tengu's ponytail and sniffed it. "Ohh… so good! Your hair smells so good!" Her voice was maniacal – devoid of sanity due to uncivil degeneracy. "Can I eat you? Please let me eat you!"

Hatate struggled against the older prisoner. "No!"

"You're so beautiful – very beautiful," the madwoman continued. "So beautiful that you'll even look great inside my stomach!"

The warden struck the inmate's hand, freeing Hatate.

**WAP!**

The deranged tengu hissed, nursing her aching hand.

"That's enough out of you, Fujiko," the warden said.

"Burn in hell you fool!" The white haired monster cursed. "I've been rotting in this damned cell for over four hundred years! I deserve a little liberty! How dare you torture me with all the young twin-tailed girls you've been imprisoning lately!"

The warden helped Hatate off the floor and pushed her inside a nearby cell.

"Welcome home," said the warden.

**CHOOM!**

At the sound of the slammed door, Hatate knew that her life as a free bird was over. She turned around and grabbed the bars, shouting furiously. "Wait! This is a terrible mistake!"

"That's what they all say," the warden remarked as she left the dungeons.

Hatate's heart fell. Her fate has been sealed. "Uuuu! This isn't fair! What do I do now?" She looked down her soaked blouse, noting a serial number written on it. Seeing that number pissed her off. "Argh! I'm not just another statistic! What the hell is wrong with this society!?"

"It's not so bad," a blasé voice said from the darkness of the cell. "You'll get used to living here in no time."

Hatate gasped, crossing her arms over her half-visible breasts and pressing her butt against the bars. She didn't notice the inmate at all. "Don't come any closer!"

"Relax," the inmate said, emerging from the darkness. "I won't hurt you."

Hatate took a good look at her cellmate. "Koakuma…?"

Red eyes, slit pupils, and long red hair framing a heart-shaped face, the stranger indeed look like the succubus that lives in the Scarlet Devil Manor. She was wearing wearing a white blouse along with a black mid-length skirt. The only difference between Koa and the cellmate was the fact that she was much taller. She was bigger than Koa, too.

"Little devil?" She wondered. "I'm think you got me confused with someone else. As a matter of fact, I'm not even a tengu."

Hatate's fear faded, but it didn't vanished completely. The redhead was taller than her, but her voice was cute. The stranger spoke with a nonchalant and weary tone. "You're not?"

"The name's O'Hara," she curtsied. "That's my family name, though. For some odd reason, my parents never gave me a first name."

Hatate wanted to laugh but she decided against. For all she knew, O'Hara could be batshit insane. On the plus side, she was fairly attractive. And the garters on her thighs were a nice touch, too. "Hello… my name's Hatate."

O'Hara tilted her head in curiosity. "Hatate… who?..."

"Just Hatate," the brunette lied. "I'm an orphan."

"Okay!" O'Hara chirped. Then she gasped suddenly while pointing near Hatate's right foot. "Uwah! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Hatate looked down and turned pale at the sight of a cockroach. "Aiiiiiieeee!"

The brunette raised her leg, intent on squashing the bug, but she was lifted off the ground. O'Hara was holding her high in the air in the palm of her right hand! The redhead snatched the roach from the floor and devoured it.

**CRUNCH!**

"Hmm… not bad," O'Hara licked her fingers. "Needs salt, though…"

Hatate hopped off of her cellmate's hand, grimacing. "Did you just eat a cockroach?"

O'Hara beamed. "Yah-huh! You should try one! They're delicious!"

"Umm… no thanks, O'Hara," Hatate hesitated. "I'll pass."

"Your loss," the Koakuma lookalike shrugged.

Then there was a clamor among the prisoners. An irritatingly familiar person appeared before their cell. "Well-well, if it isn't Hatate Himekaidou," Aya taunted, taking a snapshot of her incarcerated rival. Her hair was permed, making her look like a black-haired more mature version of Youmu. "The only person in all of Gensokyou that sounds better with her mouth shut…"

"What do you want?" Hatate growled, shaking a fist. "You behind all this, aren't you?"

"Nope, blame that on bad luck," Aya remarked. A few pairs of panties were thrown at her feet, followed by catcalls. "Ayayaya… how lewd," she exclaimed playfully. "There are a lot of savages down here!"

The younger tengu gripped the bars again while glaring at her nemesis. "You should be in here instead!"

Aya feigned innocence. "Why? I haven't committed any crime. Besides…" she slid her hand between the bars and squeezed one of Hatate's breasts. "It looks like you've put on weight. I guess sitting at home while eating snacks all day worked wonders for your figure."

Hatate swiped at Aya's face, her nails missing the older crow by inches. "Bitch!"

The yellow journalist back away while laughing darkly. "Hahahaha… save your energy, Hatate. You're going to need it for the other inmates."

"You stupid crow," Hatate swore. "If you were in here, I'll cook your goose!"

"Aww, that was terrible," O'Hara scoffed.

Aya agreed with the redhead. "It damn sure was…"

Hatate sighed, and hopped on the top bunk bed. "Why are you here, Aya?"

"What else? I came here to see you," Aya remarked, taking another snapshot. "Your pain and suffering are for my amusement."

"Amusement, huh?" Hatate removed her damp sandals and thigh-highs. "I kinda figured that much…"

O'Hara shook her head. "There is nothing amusing about this."

Hatate crossed her now bare broad thighs. "Preach…"

"Well, considering that you're repaying your debts to society, it isn't," Aya said serious… before a grin split her face again. "But it is hella funny to see karma getting back at a renowned criminal."

Hatate's brows flattened. "What the hell do you mean by 'renowned criminal'? I haven't done a damn thing!"

Aya crossed her arms and gave her rival an all-knowing look. "Don't you play dumb with me, kid. You've been busy filling innocence people with lead."

The brunette picked up one of her sandals. The urge to shatter Aya's grill with it was overwhelming. "I don't have time for none of your games, Aya! You and I both know that I haven't shot anyone!"

Aya laughed bitterly. "And I'm Betty Boop… You better come clean while you still have the chance, Hatate. Or… shall I call you… the Sniper Tengu?"

"Aya, go away. Please – like, vanish into thin air," the younger tengu growled. Just looking at that straight-haired bitch had Hatate's nerves on edge. "You're the last person that I want to see right now."

The bob-haired reporter blew a kiss. "Aww, don't be like that. I thought you love me. Be thankful that you are getting visitors in the first place."

"You're not a visitor – you're a nuisance!"

"Ooh… temper-temper, Hatate. It's bad for your blood pressure."

Hatate hopped off the bed. "I'll show you blood pressure, you silly cuckoo!"

"Ayayaya…" Aya took out her notepad and scribbled in it. "Resorting to bad temperament and epithets, eh? Who would have ever thought that the seemingly innocent Hatate Himekaidou was such a barbarian? This is definitely first page material!" She pocketed the notepad in her skirt and lolled her tongue at her rival. "Bleeeeeeh! Eat shit, seashell head!"

Aya left the hall and huge black wings sprouted from Hatate's back. "I'm going to freaking murder you someday!"

"Hmm. So you are a murderer?" O'Hara said, looking oddly nervous.

"No," sighed Hatate. "I'm not. I haven't killed anybody." She hopped back on the top bunk. "Even though it was a figure of speech, I have contemplated murdering her before."

"Oh…" O'Hara sat on the edge of the bottom bunk in an unladylike way – her legs apart. "Then that means you're here for the same reason as I am…"

Hatate's brow rose. "What's that?"

O'Hara closed her eyes and held her long hair in double ponytails. "Being a young female bird-type youkai with a twin-tailed hairstyle…" she released her hair and plopped on her bed. "Thing is, I'm not even a tengu…"

Hatate shared her cellmate's grief. They were facing a common enemy. "Guilty until proven innocent…"

**TENMA'S ROOM**

Tenma returned to her room once again, nursing a headache. The people were still wary of the Mystery Tengu, and more young women were being incarcerated. The enigmatic sniper had an entire civilization in dubious anxiety – like a bad politician. Someone had to be blamed. She didn't want it this way but she has to continue this endeavor. Even if it did put the weight of the world on her small shoulders…

She wanted to cry. Tenma wanted the whole village to feel her pain. Life was unfair and it was even more so for the suspected girls.

The beautiful _daitengu _sat at her study and picked up a _kiseru _pipe off of it. After hovering the pipe over an incense pot, she began to puff on it. Normally, Tenma didn't smoke but the past few days have been injurious to her psyche. The poor girl was stressed.

"How odd," Aya said as she appeared at the window again. "You haven't smoked in years, Lady Tenma. The last time you did drugs was when the oni inhabited the mountains – long before you were elected daitengu."

Tenma exhaled a steam of tobacco, bouncing her legs pitifully. Despite her mental anguish, she smiled. "Yes… and you and I were soldiers back then," the memories were apparently pleasant to her. "Gathering information, teaching humans how to fight, and helping them ward off invaders… those were the days…"

Aya shared the _daitengu's _nostalgia. "We've come a long way…"

Tenma cocked her head to the side, exhaling more smoke. Her solid white eyes had a watery sheen to them. "We sure did, Aya. Who would have ever thought that two scared karasu girls will become the greatest warriors our society had ever produced? We were legendary."

Aya humbled. "We… only did what was needed to be done. Even though, we didn't want too…"

The regal woman saw the faraway look on her friend's face. "Many youkai were killed…"

"And many more were gravely injured," said Aya. "We became heroines."

Tenma puffed the _kiseru _again. "Glorified barbarians…"

Aya entered the room, picking up a _daruma _doll (round ball-like doll with a hallow face – typically a good luck charm) from a nearby shelf. "That is the dark side of being heroic."

Tenma bounced her legs more intensely than before. "It's happening again, Aya – to me. I can't bear it."

Aya bounced the doll in her hand. "You've been through worse."

"No," Tenma contended. "This is… much worse. At least the enemies that we've dealt with back in the days were cold-blooded killers, but this is different."

"Everything will be okay, Lady Tenma…"

"You think so?" Tenma scoffed. "Then why is the devil gnawing at my conscience? Why must those innocent girls suffer in the dungeons below?"

Aya didn't like the situation either (besides Hatate's incarceration). It was rare for Tenma to get emotional. She just hoped that the identity of the Mysterious Tengu will be revealed so this will be all over. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"The girl in purple – Hatate," Tenma reminded. "Is she the one?"

Aya turned away. "I don't know…"

"Aya!" Tenma yelled. "Don't tell me that was a lie!"

"I said I don't know yet," said Aya. "Still, it is likely that-"

Her defense was cut off by Tenma's left hand.

**WAP!**

The younger tengu gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She slowly put her hand to the stinging sensation on her right cheek. Gazing at her leader in disbelief, Aya said "You slapped me…"

"You've lied to me," Tenma rebutted. "I don't need any of that at a time like this!"

Aya grew angry. "I'm the liar here? That's rich, coming from you!"

Tenma narrowed her eyes. More drama for her mental torment… "What do you mean?"

The reporter laughed bitterly. "Oh, you know what I mean… my old friend. I know why you're behaving like a scared little girl right now." The harshness in her tone made Tenma clench her fists. "You are in no position to cast stones – even with your status… Tenma-chan…"

The pipe snapped in two between her fingers. "Aya, don't play with me…"

"Or what – suspect me as well?" Aya stepped up to face her longtime friend with a bitter smile. "You're going to get the wolf guards to apprehend me? You know that they don't stand a chance against me…"

Tenma glared. "Don't… do… this…"

"Look what we have here: a possible friendship-ending scenario," scoffed Aya. "Don't you hate it when the pot calls the kettle black, _Tenma-chan? _Those sorts of situations can even break up happy homes, you know."

"I never would have expected such emotional backlash from you, Aya." Tenma said. "All of this because I slapped you? You've gotten soft."

Aya didn't miss a beat. "That may be true, but I know the reason why you're carrying out misguided justice." Her beautiful face was ugly now – tainted by an all-knowing evil grin. And it unnerved her longtime comrade and leader. "You can deceive everyone else, but not me."

Tenma took a deep breath. "Aya… I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave. Do it before I do something that I will regret."

"Just like what you're doing to the young suspects, right? You're only following orders, after all…"

"Aya…"

"She's going to punish you, isn't she?" Aya leered. "If you fail her, that is…"

The violet-white haired ruler raised her hand threateningly. "How dare you use her against me!" She attempted to slap Aya again but the younger crow caught her hand. "Ngh!"

"Ooh… did I struck a nerve there?" Aya laughed while Tengu struggled to break free. "I knew that you were being used. That god has you wrapped around her finger! There's nothing that you and the other daitengu can do, is there?"

Tenma cried then. It was a very rare occurrence. "You don't know what it's like, Aya," she whimpered. "She threatened to kill me!"

"WHAT!?"

Aya gasped, softening at the revelation. She didn't believe it at first, but Tenma's fear was very real. Never in her life had Aya seen the _daitengu _so frightened. Tenma was no coward. In fact, she welcomed danger. She's usually the first person to face tribulations head-on. But the wrath of a god presented a new type of danger to her – one that she should be afraid of.

Aya lead her back to her desk. "Ayaya… this is bad," she said. "What are we going to do?"

Tenma sat with a fetal posture, shaking. Her wings spanned nearly half the length of the room. "I'm scared… so scared…"

"Calm down, please," Aya grabbed Tenma's shoulder. "I'll go over to the shrine and talk to her. If that doesn't work, I'll get Reimu to help us."

"She's angry, Aya," said Tenma. "Please don't go up there and upset her any more than she already is! It will mean the end of our city! Don't go! I beg of you!"

"But I have to do something," Aya insisted. "Don't the other daitengu know about this?"

"No," Tenma shook her head fervently. "No one should know about this."

Aya stomped her feet in frustration. "Got-damn it! Now I'm getting stressed over this."

And then, Aya felt a slight weight on her head.

Tenma gasped, pointing at an odd large hat that appeared on her friend's head through the window. In her current predicament, she couldn't help but scream.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

"Holy Hourai," the hat said. "Not so loud! What are you, a banshee?"

Aya froze at the familiar high-pitched voice. "Oh… shit…"

"Language, baby," a pair of small thigh-high clad legs appeared on Aya's shoulder. "Don't you know cussing takes seconds away from your lifespan?"

A small girl sprouted out of the weird hat on Aya's head. She giggled as if there were no troubles in the world. Aya felt her neck turn and the next thing she knew, she was forced into looking at pair of wide dark eyes. Eyes widening in fear due to the apparent discomfort in her neck, Aya said "H-how n-nice of you to j-join us? P-please… don't b-b-break m-my… neck."

The girl applied more pressure to Aya's neck, emitting a 'crick' sound. It was just enough for her to feel a little more pain… "Why should I, baby? I heard what you said. You were being downright mean to your leader. I do believe that you owe her an apology."

Aya now knew why Tenma was deathly afraid. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a dick to her! Please forgive me!"

There was disapproval to the girl's voice. "Your bladder's weak…"

"Really," Aya said pitifully. "I should go to the doctor and see about that. Just… don't kill me."

"Please spare her, Lady Suwako!" Tenma implored. "You've done enough to her!"

Suwako guffawed. "Don't worry; killing's not my thing anyway. But I did wanted to give you two a good scare and it looks like succeeded." She reached down and groped Aya's left breast. "Poor girl's heart about to jump out her chest…"

At that moment, Tenma saw a hallucination as she looked at Aya. Right now, the reporter appeared as a donkey to her… along with 'jackass' written in kanji on her armband.

"Now," Suwako hopped off of Aya. "What's this I hear about an angry god hell-bent on destroying the tengu village?"

**END OF EPISODE TWO**

_**JAN 11, 2013**_

_An awesome mountain goddess appears! The plot thickens! Tenma is really going to kill me for making her look like a crybaby. Oh, and I've totally scrapped the idea of Hatate's cellmate looking like that chick from Million Dollar Baby – or even funnier, a Cho-Marisa character._

_I hafta admit though, O'Hara resembling Koakuma is a nice surprise. Maybe she will be a valuable friend to Hatate? Wink-wink…_

_Next time: Gratuitous Bathhouse Scene! _

_Till next episode!_


End file.
